Las 4 estaciones
by No hay pociones para el amor
Summary: 4 one shots. Otoño: Shishido-Ootori. Invierno: Ibu-Kamio. Primavera: Akutsu-Dan. Verano: Inui-Kaidoh. Please, enjoy.
1. ·Otoño·

_**Las 4 estaciones:**_

_Otoño:_

Y mientras bajaba de la bicicleta, el otro permanecía en silencio.

Quería retenerlo unos minutos más, pero se contuvo. Sabía que resultaría extraña en el esa actitud.

Así que solo lo miro, parecía estar atesorando en su memoria esos segundos que se tomaba el joven en entrar a su casa.

Una vez que abrió la puerta, se dio media vuelta para darle un último saludo a Shishido.

Una leve brisa de otoño acompaño el momento, junto con el anaranjado atardecer.

Choutaro bajo la mano, y se volvio dispuesto a entrar a su casa, estaba comenzando a refrescar.

Justo en ese momento, pudo escuchar el ruido de una bicicleta cayendo.

De golpe tenia a Shishido tras suyo. Podía sentirlo, por más que no hubiese contacto físico.

Podía sentir lo que le pasaba a Shishido. Toda una catarata de sentimientos invadía el alma y cuerpo de ambos.

Una mano corrió por su cuello, mientras que la otra se coloco sobre su pecho. Choutaro, sorprendido, tomo esas manos, y las unió con las de él.

Sin más ganas de esperar, Shishido se puso entre Choutaro y la puerta. Mientras seguían agarrados de las manos, lo miro fijamente y le dijo.

-Choutaro... Vos sos más alto, y como no tengo ganas de estirarme, voy a esperar a que hagas lo que tengas que hacer.

-No entiendo...

-Creo que fui muy claro, explicito diría. Sabes que no me caracterizo por tener mucha paciencia así que...

-Lo se, solo quería molestarte un poco. Es que así estas mas lindo.

-Geki dasa-daze. Tengo frío Choutaro...

Un beso, eso era lo que ambos tanto ansiaban.

Fue corto, dulce y delicado.

Una vez separados, se miraron, un tanto colorados y con una sonrisa picara en sus rostros.

Peor la mirada de Shishido cambio un poco, quería más. En el momento en cual tomaba fuertemente a Choutaro por el cuello para darle un beso mas apasionado, siente algo proveniente del cielo.

La pequeña brisa, había traído consigo una tormenta.

-Maldito otoño y sus constantes lluvia, justo ahora tenía que venir.

-Será mejor que entremos, parece que será una tormenta muy fuerte.

-Y también será una larga noche. Una muy linda, tormentosa y apasionada noche.

-Vamos a mi cuarto Shishido-san.

-Con mucho gusto.


	2. ·Invierno·

Invierno:

_Invierno:_

Era de universal conocimiento que durante esa época del año había que estar en movimiento constante, sino, el frió lo consumiría.

Por eso siempre andaba con un auricular en su oído, mientras que el otro quedaba descubierto para escuchar a sus compañeros.

Pero ese día, de extremo frío, tenía ambos auriculares puestos, y no podía escuchar las quejas de su compañero en el camino a casa. Aunque, tampoco había notado su presencia.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kamio ve una sombra, y reconoce inmediatamente de quien se trata. Baja el volumen, se quita un auricular, y escucha el monologo de Ibu.

-Tanto frío, tanto frío... ¿Porque esta época del año se digna en torturarme de esta manera?... Porque no hice caso al aviso de mi madre de llevar mas abrigo... Esto es inhumano... Para colmo Kamio-kun no me habla, no, creo que ni siquiera a notado mi presencia... pero si he dejado de hablar desde que salimos... ¿Habré hecho algo malo como para que no me habla?... Este frío endiablado, creo que ha llegado al corazón de Kamio-kun y por eso no me habla... Frío malvado, me estoy congelando... ¿Kamio-kun tendrá frío?, no parece molestarle... y claro, si esta poseído por el, y por eso no me habla...

-Nadie esta poseído... No te escuchaba por los auriculares... No pensé que fueras tan friolento, deberías haberlo dicho antes. Vamos al parque, no hay nadie.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer en el parque? Allí sigue haciendo frió, ni que hubiese calefacción o que la fuente tenga agua caliente...

-¡Ibu!, vamos a hacerte entrar en calor.

El mp4 de Kamio tenia un pequeño parlante, y en el medio del silencio del parque comenzó a sonar un clásico de Bon Jovi "This ain't a love song".

Kamio tomo las manos de Ibu.

-Si bailamos, no vas a tener más frío...

-...

Ibu enmudeció. Solo miraba embobadamente a Kamio, y era llevado por este en el baile.

-Ibu parece que te quedaste sin palabras...

-... A veces, es mejor hablar con las acciones... Desde que Kamio-kun me tomo las manos, entre en calor automáticamente... ¿me pregunto porque será?... tengo ganas de hacer algo, y mejor que lo haga, como hizo Kamio-kun...

-Ibu, ¿Qué estas murmurando?

Mientras seguían bailando, Ibu le dio un pequeño beso a Kamio, tan pequeño como si se tratara de un beso de infantes.

Pero ese beso, provoco un calor en Kamio, mayor al que le provocaba su ritmo.

En el mismo momento en que la canción termino, Kamio quedo como una estatua. Ibu, por su parte, muy tranquilo, soltó una de las manos del pelirrojo, tomo el mp4, y se lo puso en el bolsillo a Kamio.

-Vamos Kamio... creo que en mi casa todavía quedan unas galletitas que hornee ayer.

-S,si...

Kamio seguía sin reaccionar, pero el frío había vuelto a golpear. Ibu, apretó mas fuerte su mano, como si de ella dependiera su calefacción interna.

Y muy equivocado no estaba, porque había dos partes que no sentían frío, sus corazones, y las mansos que los unían.


	3. ·Primavera·

Primavera:

_Primavera:_

Eran vacaciones de primavera, sus padres le habían permitido pasar toda una semana en la casa de su Abuela. Y él no podía estar más entusiasmado.

Por más que sus compañeros se burlaran, él seguía contento. Su abuela, una señora de 90 años, era unos de los seres al cual Dan mas confianza depositaba, y siempre que podía, hablaba de ella. Una persona muy comprensiva y sabia, siempre tenía las palabras justas para él, y lo entendía como nadie.

Esas vacaciones iban más que bien. Hasta que apareció él.

Por pedido de su abuela, había salido a hacer unas compras, mientras ella se quedaba tomando una siesta.

Dan iba bajando por la pequeña colina que llevaba de la casa de su abuela al pueblo.

Mientras miraba los campos de cultivo que tenia alrededor, noto a la lejanía una sombra apoyada contra un gran sauce llorón. Parecía que estaba esperando por alguien.

Cuando estuvo mas cerca noto de quien se trataba.

Dan estaba sorprendido, ero al mismo tiempo, su rostro transmitía desazón.

Previo a la vacaciones, Dan se había enterado de que Akutsu abandonaba el tenis, pero lo que lo afecto verdaderamente fue el hecho de la cantidad de encuentros placenteros que Akutsu mantenía con otras mujeres.

Y él, que tanto lo quería, lo admiraba, se sintió desesperanzado.

Por eso, pensó que yendo con su abuela y alejándose un poco, podría aclarar su mente.

Pero ahora, Akutsu merodeaba la zona.

-Te vas a quedar ahí quieto. Vamos, te acompaño a donde sea que te dirigías.

Dan no respondió, solo comenzó a caminar, con Akutsu a su lado.

Llegaron al pueblo, hicieron las compras, y volvieron en un absoluto silencio.

Cuando estaba llegando a la casa, Dan ve a su abuela que lo esperaba en la puerta.

Al divisar al acompañante de su nieto, se arrimo a la cerca, para poder invitarlo a quedarse a cenar.

Dan intento quejarse, pero su abuela insistió. Akutsu no se negó.

Tuvieron una cena tranquila, muy bien hablada, y por sobre todas las cosas no hubo señal de conflicto.

Se había hecho tarde y Akutsu debía volver, Dan lo acompaño hasta la cerca, allí no pudo callar mas sus dudas.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué parecía que me estabas esperando?

-Vine porque tuve ganas... de verte...

-¿Nani?

-No interrumpo mis vacaciones de primavera por nada, vengo por algo.

Sin previo aviso, Akutsu tomo por las muñecas a Dan, y poniéndose a su altura, lo besa. Dan no reacciono, pero Akutsu sabia que era por la sorpresa.

-Te veo cuando vuelvas, y espero que ahora no dudes de mi...

-No lo volveré a hacer, te quiero Jin...

-Adiós.

-Espera... hay una cama mas en mi habitación, no creo que mi abuela tenga problemas en que...

-Perfecto entonces me quedo. Alejarme de la ciudad no me vendría mal, y menos si estoy contigo.

Observando la escena desde una ventana, la abuela de Dan se ponía contenta por su nieto.

-La primavera siempre trae consigo amor puro. Menos mal que pude contactarme con ese joven. Espero me disculpes Dan, pero siempre murmurando ese nombre en tus sueños, no me pude resistir al tomar tu agenda

La abuela de Dan, ella si que era sabia. Ella si que conocía bien a su nieto.


	4. ·Verano·

Este ultimo capitulo, dedicado a quienes se gastaron en leer esto 4 one shots.

Gracias, se valora.

Especialmente dedicado a quienes dejaron reviews.

nana stone

dey-san

Haruhime Hazune

Gracias de nuevo. :)

* * *

_Verano:_

¡Que lo diga todo el mundo!

Ya nada le importaba, tanto le había costado conquistarlo, convencerlo.

Que los hayan visto, era algo menor.

Y si se enteraba todo el mundo mucho mejor, así nadie pondría el mínimo esfuerzo en arrebatárselo.

Kaoru Kaidoh, finalmente, había aceptado los sentimientos de Inui, y los propios también.

Esas ultimas dos semanas eran un triunfo para él, y podía sentir que Kaoru se iba soltando, también lo disfrutaba, también lo quería.

Giraba y giraba por un torbellino de felicidad, y mientras miraba la reacción de Kaoru ante sus espectadores, solo podía pensar en una cosa.

"Ahora sabrán que electa conmigo, nadie intentara quitármelo, si no tendrán que enfrentar a mis delicias culinarias"

Pero Kaoru, se sentía un poco avergonzado, cuando vio que Fuji y Tezuka eran los que los habían descubierto. Solo atino a ponerse rojo, y ocultarse en los brazos de Inui.

Fuji se detuvo y abrió bien sus ojos, al mismo tiempo en que abría su boca para hacer un comentario, que no prospero. Tezuka le tapo la boca y se lo llevo de ahí.

Cuando se fueron, Inui se lo notar a su pareja, que no sabia como reaccionar.

Peor con unas palabras convincentes, y un beso de lo más tierno, logro calmar a su kouhai.

Y luego de una conversación, a duras penas, Kaoru acepto el hecho de que no importaba quien los observaba.

Lamentablemente, toda esa situación fue provocada por los delirios de Inui.

Hacia mucho calor, unos 40 grados. Y en el parque solo aguantaron 10 minutos, Inui sufrió un golpe de calor.

Kaoru trato de ayudarlo cuando este cayo desmayado, pero no pudo.

Al final, tuvo que cargar a Inui hasta su casa, para recostarlo en ka desordenada habitación de este, y ponerle unos paños fríos.

Y mientras Kaoru cuidaba de su pareja, maldecía al verano por haberles jugado esa mala mano. Aunque, aprovecho la ocasión para admirar a su querido amor durmiendo.


End file.
